pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Gracious
Bio/Past Anyone who's had the opportunity to meet the twins will probably all agree that the event was rather unsettling. Perhaps it's just the chilling look in their eyes? The built up hate and anger they direct towards others is overwhelmingly obvious. In their defense, Gracious and Glorious haven't always been this way, however. At one time, their lives were relatively average. They were born, destined to work their whole lives, and die forgotten... But, things don't always go according to plan. The twisted sisters were a part of prophecy. The fifth set of identical twin sisters to be born in Cairo, Egypt were meant to overtake the throne. Nefertiti couldn't have that, she wouldn't stand for it. Grace and Glory's parents knew that if Nefertiti found out that there was finally another set of twins, she'd have them killed. So, like any loving parents would, they protected their beautiful baby girl's by hiding them. The girls were identical, so they took on the same name and were allowed out of the house at different times. The girls were born named Dakarai, which meant happy. You'd think having six other siblings, that maybe it was hard for them to conceal themselves from society, but everyone went along with it and never had their doubts. It took years for people to become suspicious. The girls were both thirteen, and marrying a boy who was fifteen. Now in this time period it was normal to marry young. The girls didn't have feelings for the boy, but they really didn't have a choice in the matter. As expected, the boy realized their secret by noticing that both girls had different eye colors... and from there, everything went downhill. The sun that day was extra hot. The sandy ground scalded the feet of those who stepped upon it. Everything was silent... peaceful. It always was.. until... the screaming. Screams and cries erupted through the deafening silence. To the twins. The pleas for mercy sounded familiar. It was their mother, Crucibella, and sadly her requests were denied. With a blade, her head was cleanly removed from her body. Immediately, the twins knew exactly what was happening. Guards rushed into their small home and sieged the girls from their family and took them back to their ruler, Crucibella. Not before the soldiers pummeled the other family members. The only survivor was their eldest sister Chione who wasn't home at the time. Finally, they set the house alight and forced the twins to watch the home they grew up in burn to ash and rubble. Later that day, after the sun had vanished for the night, and all of the beautiful golden light had faded into nothingness, Nefertiti was presented with the twin sisters. CThe fifth set of identical twin girls. The female pharaoh questioned and toyed with the young girls for hours, taunting, laughing, and worst of all, mocking. The horrendous woman eventually stopped fooling with the girls and decided it was time. She snapped her fingers and within moments the royal guard shoved spears through the back of the girl's necks, allowing them to lay there and slowly bleed to death. Nefertiti knew that it was against the God's will to manipulate and change prophecy however she was overcome with tremendous power. Osiris, God of the afterlife, caused the temple they were in to collapse immediately with no warning, crushing and killing all those who were inside, including Nefertiti. Osiris, now stuck with the twin sisters, decided that Earth was no place for them. Instead he decided to send them somewhere else. Somewhere much different. Personality Gracious and Glorious are very narcissistic, condescending, manipulative, and just plain rude. They don't care for anyone besides themselves unless someone could benefit them in some way, shape, or form. They're greedy and usually always get what they want. Their sense of humor consists of being absolutely terrible to nearly everyone. That includes insulting, confrontation, bullying, and they get a sick thrill of making others feel terrible about themselves. Appearance Skills Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training